CSI Skils
by pesi
Summary: When the CSI’s wake up Catherine’s house in unusual positions with a hang over, they use their CSI skills to find out how they got there.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: when the CSI's wake up Catherine's house in unusual positions with a hang over, they use their CSI skills to find out how they got there.

A/N haven't written a comedy fro a bit so give me chance to get going. Also thanks to Robyn for beta-ing

Catherine Willows never realised how noisy her fridge was. It's humming was forcing her to open her eyes, despite feeling like her was about to split open and spill her brain across the floor. Cracking her eyes open she was surprised to find Warrick's face inches from hers. She would have shouted or moved away but she was too hungover to do either. Turning her head slightly she nudged Warrick who protested elbowing Catherine in the face

"Warrick" hissed the female CSI sitting up to see Nick lying under her rug. He appeared to be naked. "Nick!" squawked Catherine regretting it as her high-pitched voice rang around her brain.

"What?" Warrick was now sat up stretching trying to knock the fuzziness out his brain. "Nick man," said Warrick as Nick stirred slightly confused as to why he was naked under a rug.

"I'm naked," mumbled Nick his own voice hurting his head.

Down the hallway someone else was stirring; Sara Sidle was coming around with a particularly bad hangover. She was however warm in her bed, well she thought she was. Opening her eyes she realised it wasn't her bedroom and there were two warm things next to her.

"Argh!" Sara shot bolt up right screaming. Suddenly two other figures shot up surprised by the rude awakening. There was moment of calm as Gil Grissom turned to face Sara who he was next to, on the other side of her Greg Sanders turned to face Sara as well.

"Argh!" cried three voices.

Catherine and Warrick did their best to run down the hall to the screaming as fast as their legs would carry them while Nick struggled to wrap his rug around himself and run after them. Catherine, Warrick and Nick appeared in the doorway of Catherine's bedroom looking just as hungover and confused as the three people, thankfully, fully dressed in the bed.

Ten minutes later and after Nick had found his clothes the group all sat in the front room nursing glasses of water and aspirin.

"Girl you look like a crime scene," announced Warrick looking at Sara. She was curled up on the sofa with an ice pack pressed up against her face. Her nose and lip were swollen slightly and her top was covered in blood splatter. "Want me to do a DNA test to confirm you didn't attack anyone?" smiled Warrick getting the evil eye from Sara.

"For all we know she may be the attacked." pointed out Nick concerned.

"I'd remember that," said Sara moving the ice pack to show the blue area forming on the right side of her face. "You know, I think I might have a chipped tooth," she added pulling a strange expression as she felt it with her tongue.

"So does anyone remember getting here?" asked Nick tensely pulling at his top.

"No." came the groan of a reply.

"Hey Sara, your phone." Greg handed her her phone from the floor that was flashing nine missed calls. She clicked at a few buttons before dropping it on the phone and hanging her head in her hands.

"Please tell me I didn't commit professional suicide," she moaned. There was a moment then everyone chimed in, "Oh."

**Yesterday evening**

A CSI just finishing a triple was not someone to be argued with but apparently Sofia Curtis thought differently. She had just released a suspect everyone was certain was guilty but couldn't prove and Sara was not having it.

"Sofia, he'll go back and beat her," shouted Sara.

"Well, get some proof of that and I'll go and arrest him. You now the drill Sara," said Sofia not shouting but her anger clearly rising.

"Sara, calm down," Catherine was doing her best to placate the brunette.

"Me? Calm down? She shouldn't even be near him. She can't be impartial. She slept with him," shouted Sara making Catherine wince.

"You slept with him?" Catherine asked Sofia.

"Three years ago. Once," shouted Sofia in her defence.

Suddenly Ecklie's voice rang out, "Sidle! My office. Now!"

Catherine knew what came next. Sara was in no mood for Ecklie and she was going to blow up at him and wind up getting suspended again.

"No," said Sara simply. Looking angrily at Ecklie.

"Sara," Catherine put an arm on her shoulder as Nick came in wondering what was going on.

"No if that was me I would be off the case. Instead she lets him go back to abuse his girlfriend," Sara had pulled away from Catherine and was now looking like she might take a swing at Sofia or Ecklie. "She was so terrified she tried to drown herself."

"She was depressed," barked Sofia

"You would be too if you were someone's punching bag." This time Catherine grabbed Sara as she stepped towards Sofia.

"Office! Now!" bellowed Ecklie.

"You know what? Screw you. She's not my superior. She's not even a CSI any more.," roared Sara storming by everyone and out the lab leaving Ecklie, Catherine, Nick and Grissom, who had just walked in, stunned.

"When she comes back? Tell her to collect her things," said Ecklie simply with a hint of a smile.

"No," Catherine's voice sounded slightly unnerved but her face showed resolve.

"She's right, we know he was abusing her. He had parking tickets, Sofia could have kept him for the night but she didn't and she's not a CSI anymore or her superior."

"I am," said Ecklie sternly. "And 'screw you' is no way to address your boss."

"You can't fire her for that," said Grissom his voice calm.

"No, but with her file I can." Answered Ecklie happiness evident in his voice.

"If you bring up half the things in that file we'll deny them," said Catherine her face now like thunder. "I will deny all knowledge of Sara talking to me inappropriately and it will look like you're harassing her."

Ecklie was completely taken of guard. "If you dealt with it properly Gil…" Started Ecklie.

"I took my action," said Grissom stepping forward next to Nick.

"And if you try and fire her we know the best lawyers," added Nick.

"You've met my dad Sam, right?" asked Catherine in a threatening tone and turning to leave. Ecklie didn't know what to say because he knew he had lost this fight.

"Oh god," Catherine sounded like she was about to start hyperventilating as she Nick and Grissom walked out the room.

"Hey, I was going to ask why Sara just ran me and Greg down in tears but now I want to ask why you're beetroot," said Warrick catching them in the hall as Greg chased after him breathlessly.

"I lost her. She can move fast," said Greg in between gaps.

"I think I just told Ecklie where to go," said Catherine the redness disappearing from her face. "And it was fun," she added turning to Grissom surprised at how he had acted.

"And Sara said screw you to him." added Nick.

"Lets go find her," said Grissom not wanting to be questioned on his actions.

They eventually found her sitting on the garage floor next to her Tahoe wiping frantically at her red face. From her attempt to hide her tears she had just wet her entire face making it blotchy and more noticeable.

"Drink," Catherine offered bending down and putting a hand on her back.

TBC …………..

This might take a while to update at first but once I've finished my other fic vacation I'll get going on this.


	2. The how and where

Sorry about the wait and thanks to Louise for beta-ing this.

Present 

"Great so I've got no job," sighed Sara rubbing her temples

"I wouldn't say that. Ecklie was scared of Cath" smiled Nick

"I wouldn't worry too much, Ecklie tends to talk a lot and act a little" said Grissom

"I think you're still drunk, your quotes aren't as good a usual" smiled Greg getting a disproving look from the older man.

"So we know why we got drunk, anyone know how?" asked Catherine sitting back in her seat

"Alcohol" suggested Sara getting a cushion thrown at her for her sarcasm. "Hey" moaned Sara picking up the offending object "I already feel like I've been hit over the head with a hammer" she added curling up with the cushion on her lap. Everyone sat in silence trying to remember something more than the occasional image. Warrick shifted uncomfortably having sat on his phone. He pulled it from his pocket along with a business card for the Emerald night club "I think I know where we got drunk" said Warrick holding it up.

Last night-The Emerald nightclub.

"I really don't think this is a good idea and I defiantly don't think I should be here," said Grissom as they walked by the line of people waiting to get in.

"Come on Gil Sara needs cheering up and Greg can get us in. You will enjoy yourself," instructed Catherine as Greg spoke to the man on the door

"And how can you get us in here?" asked Warrick taping Greg on the shoulder as he spoke to the bouncer

"Grateful owner," answered Greg winking. With that they were shown in much to the annoyance of the people waiting outside. The club was the usual sort of Vegas thing, scantly clad women and men serving drinks with hordes of tourists dancing around. The room slightly off to the side had sofas set out with people doing things Grissom was fairly certain you could be arrested for.

"Come on Gil," said Cath dragging him by a couple looking like they were about to strip each other.

"Drinks" shouted Warrick over the din

"Vodka" replied Catherine sitting Sara and Grissom down. Everything in the club was green which Sara suspected wouldn't' look so attractive after a couple of vodka's. Grissom looked very uncomfortable sat bolt upright on the seat with Greg next to him bouncing his head in time to the music.

"I thought you said I'd like it here," shouted Grissom to Greg

"Oh yer they got these lizard things come on," he said getting up and gesturing for Grissom to follow. After Greg had led Grissom away Cath decided to venture the subject that had got them here in the first place.

"So why do abuse cases get to you so much?" asked Catherine.

"My dad beat my mum. One day she got fed up and killed him," replied Sara bluntly.

Catherine was taken back by this answer as Warrick and Nick arrived with a tray of glasses, a bottle of vodka and several beers.

"Drink" said Cath taking a glass and handing it to Sara who gave a slight smile in return.

"Where's Grissom he hasn't done a runner already has he?" asked Nick sitting down next to Sara who had already downed her first shot.

"Tried to run out the fire escape Greg's chasing him," said Cath having a shot. Both Nick and Warrick gave a look showing they weren't entirely sure she was joking until the pair returned.

"Chameleons" said Grissom sitting down and been handed a shot which he stared at as if Cath had handed him cyanide

"Oh just drink it," shouted Catherine.

Present 

"I never should have had that, you're a bad influence on me," said Grissom looking at Cath with his head resting on his hands.

"You could always have said no," smiled Cath, "anyway I didn't make you drink the next five."

**Emerald nightclub thirteen minutes later**

"Dance" cried Sara. She was now laid across the seat her head on Catherine's lap. Nick and Warrick were dancing with a couple of women nearby and Greg was sat on the table mixing vodka and beer while cackling like an evil genius.

"Dance" shouted Sara throwing her legs and arms in the air

"Who are you talking to?" asked Cath taping the brunettes head.

"Me" said Grissom standing up on slightly unstable legs.

"Yes," cried Sara waving a finger around.

"Do you have nay control over your limbs?" asked Cath shoving Sara's hand from out her face

"They're very long to control," said Sara standing up and almost kneeing Catherine in the face.

"Wait watch this," shouted Greg. He began spinning the bottle round in hand then it slipped from his grasp and smashed on the floor with a loud crash sending shards of glass scattering across the floor.

"Maybe now might be a good time to leave," suggested Warrick coming back over with Nick.

"Before he steels a charm…chame…lizards thing," slurred Sara pointing to Grissom who was wondering off, "steeling is wrong" she shouted waving her finger in the air. Catherine grabbed Sara's arm before she took out the waitress's eye who was cleaning up the broken glass.

"Come on," instructed Catherine pulling the brunette and walking straight into a table much to the amusement of Nick who was following, that was until he went to push the door but walked into it.

"It's says PULL." emphasised Grissom walking by them all and taking Sara's arm "I work with buffoon's," he announced about to wonder down the middle of the road until Warrick grabbed him and Sara and lead them towards the path.

**Present**

"I saved your life," said Warrick proudly.

"Oh it's not like you threw yourself in front of a car or anything," said Sara.

"Time out" called Nick holding his hands up in a T, "ok so were drunk,"

"I'm hungover" interrupted Greg.

"Not now genius," said Nick.

"Were drunk walking down the sidewalk" said Grissom making a point of 'sidewalk.'

"Maybe we just walked here," suggested Greg.

"And what Sara got like this in her sleep," said Cath pointing to Sara's slightly swollen face.

"Oh a shoe," said Nick excitedly interrupting as he got of the sofa picking one of his shoe's from under Cath's chair, "a clue" he added in his best pompous voice.

"What?" asked Cath as Nick held up a sliver piece of foil with a G cut out.

"OH GOD" groaned Cath and Sara in unison

**Last night- a sidewalk in Las Vegas **

"Where we going?" moaned Greg poking his head through Cath's and Nick shoulders as they walked in front.

"Bar," suggested Sara watching her feet closely.

"Club," said Greg, "there," he added pointing.

"You want top go to glitter?" asked Cath with a smirk.

"I've been there" said Grissom stunning the group, "a bar man did something wrong" he creased his brow trying to remember, "I think there was drugs" he finished as the group made there way over.

Glitter wasn't the classiest clubs in town but it was by no means one of the dives. As made evident by its name glitter was it's main theme. Everything had a sparkle to it, the balls hanging from the ceiling the garish glittery red seats position on a higher level to he dance floor that it's self was packed patrons wrapping themselves around the polls that had started off just as a feature holding the balcony but ended up been used for drunken pole dances that distracted most of the men in the group as they walked by to find some seats. The bar was positioned between the seating area and the dance floor in silver chrome with scantily clad men and women in glitters wraps serving. The club was cooler than most nightclubs due to the circulating air that blew coloured metal foil with the letter G cut out around the dance floor along with bits of glitter. Eventually the group found some seats just out of the view of the dance floor.

"Why is everyone younger than me?" asked Grissom abruptly.

"Because they were born after you," replied Greg pleased with his answer.

"We need more drinks," announced Warrick getting up.

"I'll help," said Nick following.

"Me too," said Greg going to get up but sliding off the seat into Catherine.

"Where have the sparkly women gone?" asked Greg his head hanging upside down off the stool.

**TBC ………..**


	3. The scientists and the pole

A/N Sorry about the wait blame work and Harry Potter but I'm back now hope you enjoy…..

Warrick and Nick soon returned with a tray full of drinks, the majority of them were however spilt and swimming around the bottom of the tray. Greg had righted himself and was bobbing along in time to the music, drumming on the table with his hands. Catherine was trying to move her feet out of the way of Grissom who was on his hands and knees picking up bits of glitter and storing them in his pocket like a schoolboy collecting chestnuts.

"What you doing?" asked Sara in a girlish tone taking a bottle off the tray and playing with the black straw poking out of it.

"Samples," beamed Grissom looking up. "Do you think two bits of glitter are the same even if there made in one machine?" he asked getting up and sitting down.

"Yes," said Sara after thinking for a minute.

"Can I have that?" asked Grissom snatching the straw from Catherine's drink. "I have a collection." He added. No one was sure if that was true or just some drunken ramblings.

"You're going to clone me," cried Catherine suddenly nearly knocking Nick off the seat next to her as he waved her arms around like she was trying to fly. "You have my DNA," she said spilling her drink over the floor as she waved her arms.

"No, I'm not," said Grissom sharply suddenly sounding remarkably sober. "Then there would be two of you to nag at me." At this everyone else snorted into their drinks nearly chocking. Catherine however didn't find it as funny and gave him a sharp slap on the side of the head..

Present

"You slapped me," said Grissom holding his hand to his ear as if she had just done it.

"You said I nagged you! I don't nag," said Catherine looking around for support but everyone had hastily became interested in looking at anything that wasn't her. After an awkward silence Grissom spoke again.

"It does explain this," he said turning his pocket inside out and tossing bits of glitter across the floor. "I didn't mention it for obvious reasons," he said his cheeks tinged red.

"You're getting glitter on the carpet," said Catherine looking horrified before realizing everyone was looking at her. "I'm not nagging, just observing." She said sitting back in the seat. "Just get on with what happened next."

Last night glitter- One round of drinks later.

Nick and Warrick were causing quite a stir on the dance floor and it had nothing to do with their good looks or dancing ability. It was the fact they had begun sliding across the polished floor having a competition to see who could go furthest. Greg had been disqualified because he knocked a table over after going off course and had to pay for a round of drinks for the people sitting at it. Greg now sat grumpily back with Catherine, Sara and Grissom. Sara and Grissom were amusing themselves by whispering to each other and hitting the seat they were seated on sending clouds of settled glitter swirling into the air.

"Go," shouted Warrick as he skidded one foot in front of the other to halt in front of the bar.

"Beat you man," smiled Nick moon walking across the floor, well at least he was trying to moon walk, it was coming of as more of a shuffle.

Gil Grissom sat in a vacated corner of Glitter nightclub; a half drunken beer bottle was been spun casually in his hands, a grin plastered across his face as he watched the scene in front of him play out. Greg Sanders was clinging onto one of four silver poles descending from the balcony above. He was holding on with one hand whilst spinning and nodding to the music.

"Catherine, can you pole dance?" shouted Greg over the din to where Catherine and Sara were dancing under the balcony.

"I can," replied Catherine matter of factly. "It wasn't just something I picked up," she added with a wicked grin.

"Teach me," moaned Greg leaning his head back and hanging off the pole.

"Me too," screamed Sara bouncing across the floor and grabbing the nearest pole, wrapping both legs and arms around it and falling to the floor in a heap.

"You should be good at it, you're like a pole," exclaimed Greg. If Sara were in a normal state Greg would have been in serious trouble but Sara Sidle was now seated cross-legged on the floor hugging a pole grinning as bits of silver reflected in her hair and on the floor around her.

"There's the stripper swing," said Catherine taking a short run at the pole grabbing it with both hands and jumping, completing one and half turns before leaning back almost head butting Sara who was attempting to copy her with limited success. Two men walking by received an early shower when Sara kicked his beer down him. If it wasn't for the full-force-Sidle-smile Sara gave him and the bouncer the group would have been removed from the premises then, as it was Catherine came and diffused the situation by announcing she could no longer hang upside down from the pole and asked Sara to help therefore distracting all men around them as she jumped on Sara's back and the two ploughed head first into Grissom ending up in a heap on the seat.

"Da da da DA da da da DA" sang Greg swinging round the pole grinning at the tangled mass of limbs.

"Okay guys, you've had your fun," said a sturdy looking bouncer. "Time to sober up before you get in real trouble."

Warrick and Nick had come over and begun pulling Catherine to her feet leaving Sara stroking Grissom's absent beard.

"Fine," muttered Catherine swaying slightly as she stood. "Come on," she motioned for them to leave.

"But sparkles," pouted Sara Nick pushed her out of the club.

Present 

"So you like shinny things. What do you think of my tea spoon?" asked Nick waving the spoon he had been stirring his coffee with while getting the Sidle-death-glare.

"Just something you picked up?" asked Greg with a grin.

"One word Greg and I'll insert the pole…."

"Whoa," interrupted Warrick holding his hands up. "Too hung over for that much detail."

"Okay," said Grissom as the whole group turned to him. "So we've left the club, how did we end up here?"

TBC ………………


	4. Walking shouldn't be this hard

"Pole dancing?" Warrick's mouth hung open slightly. "So that was what we walked back in on… I just remember you being in a pile on the floor and then all of us being escorted from the building. 

"Let's make that one of those things we _never _mention again," said Sara pointedly turning red.

Just then a car drove by blaring music reminding the group of how hungover they were. Sara curled into a seated foetal position on the couch burying her head in her knees, Warrick began massaging his temples so vigorously that it looked like he was trying to drill into his brain while Catherine simply rolled her eyes and pressed her finger tips against her forehead. Nick muttered something incoherent as the thumping music ripped through his skull and sipped at his water furiously, Greg simply rolled over on his side of the couch burying his head in the cushions until the car drove past. Grissom's reaction was the best, already doing his best pretence at not been hungover, when the car drove by he sat bolt up right and dug his nails into the arm of the seat until the car passed the music disappeared leaving everyone with a pulsing headache.

"Okay, so we've been kicked out of one of Vegas' many clubs," started Greg. "Now we're at Catherine's looking a little worse than I remember when we left the club."

"We walked," grunted Catherine suddenly.

"Oh yeah, to get some fresh air. Great idea," mumbled Nick.

Flash back to walking home 

It was amazing that anyone of the group was still up right the amount of alcohol they had consumed. Catherine and Warrick were leading the group along the sidewalk towards the short cut through the park on the way to Catherine's house. Most people avoided the park at night, and after the amount of bodies they had processed here the CSI's were no exception, but in their current state this didn't seem to register. The group had yet to notice they were missing one of their members, a crow half a block back had distracted Nick Stokes and he had wandered off after it.

"Oh! Leapfrog!" cried Greg running up to a concrete bollard separating the path going into the park from the sidewalk. He ran at it and jumped only lifting one leg he more ran by it than leaped it.

"That sucked " booed Sara clinging onto Grissom's arm to stay vertical.

"I can do better," announced Grissom removing Sara so she had to balance on her own. He ran at the bollard but forgot to jump so the post connected with him in a particularly painful area. He immediately fell to the floor and curled in on himself, while Sara clapped at him like a demented seal.

"What the hell?" Catherine and Warrick had turned around when they heard Grissom shout having missed why he was curled up on the floor. Sara now had tears running down her face in hysterics. She stepped back unable to keep her balance and stuck her foot in the drain snapping her heal and sending her rolling backwards into the road. Now everyone was laughing as Greg pulled Sara back to her feet and Grissom began to stand up his face bright red and his eyes welled with tears.

"Man that had to hurt," smiled Warrick probably the least drunk out of the group.

"I can't walk straight," announced Sara limping slightly because one shoe was higher than the other. "It's these shoe's," she announced pulling them off.

"You have nice feet," whispered Grissom his voice horse, still regaining his composure.

"Its the beer," smiled Catherine as Sara tossed her shoes into a bush and they entered the park.

"I know," Sara replied to Grissom waving one leg around in the air and almost following her shoes into the bush, when Grissom grabbed her pulling her back upright.

"You have nice legs as well," he hissed as Sara shoved a finger to her mouth and shushed him loudly.

"Secret," Sara reminded him now having drawn everyone's attention. "Secret shoes," she shouted making herself seem like she'd completely lost the plot. Warrick and Catherine decided to put the outburst down to the drink and concentrated on the fact that Nick had disappeared.

"Where's Nick?" asked Warrick suddenly as if he had just run off.

"I haven't seen him since those traffic lights," said Sara pointing behind her at a tree.

"Guys!," Nick's voice rang out through the night air. "Look," he was running up the other side of the street bouncing a basketball with surprising co ordination

"Where'd you get it?" asked Warrick excitedly.

"I found it just lying in someone's yard," announced Nick not realising he had probably stolen some child's basketball from their front lawn.

"Let me try," shouted Warrick waving his arms in the air. "I'm open," he cried sidestepping down the path. They were now inside the park Greg, Sara and Grissom had taken to walking on the grass because Sara liked the feel of if it against her feet. If any patrol car saw them now they would probably ended up sleeping it of in a cell as the drunken group wandered down the path with Catherine singing 'Bat out of hell' at the top of her voice completely off key.

"Like a bat out of hell I'll be gone when the morning comes," sang Sara running up and linking arms with Catherine like a hyperactive child. Greg then followed suite and grabbed Sara's arm sending the chain off balance and wobbling to the right. Grissom, not wanting to be left out, grabbed Catherine's left and free arm. The group were now linked arm in arm wandering from one side of the path to other attempting to walk in time but were having trouble just walking let alone in time.

Warrick and Nick were tossing the basketball around in front of the wavering line missing the catch on most occasions therefore spending most of the time chasing the ball as it rolled away on the grass.

Present

"Oh my god," shouted Catherine throwing her arms in the air as she did. "Did I play on a children's slide?" she asked. This question would seem strange in any other room but in this one was met with mutterings and red faces. "Even Lindsey's to old for that," finished Catherine sitting back in the seat turning scarlet.

"You're never to old," smiled Greg.

"I am," interrupted Grissom as Sara began giggling when she made eye contact with him. "If anyone saw me on that fireman's pole I'll be sectioned," he said shaking his head. With that Sara burst into laughter tears running down her red face as she gasped for air tying to stop at the memory.

"I missed that," said Catherine surprised and amused.

"I think everyone but Sara did," said Nick staring at Grissom. "You went down the fireman's pole?" he asked again trying to picture his boss doing that and understood why Sara looked like she was about to wet herself with laughter.

TBC ……………………….. Please review I really enjoy reading them, thanks


	5. Waste not, Want not

"Oh playground!" Shouted Sara, running barefoot across the grass to a wood chipped children's playground. On the far right hand side was a set of swings and a seesaw, and in the middle, a large climbing frame with various things attached. On the left hand side was a slide and a large down shaped climbing frame.

"Slide!" shouted Greg running after Sara who was already climbing the steps. The others arrived a few seconds later as Sara slid down followed by Greg. 

Catherine arrived third ascending the ladder with gusto. Once at the top she lay down head first, before sliding. The slide squeaked as she slid down coming of the bottom and landing head first skidding along in the bark so it piled up in front of her reaching her nose, much to the amusement of everybody else. Retaining no dignity Catherine stood up and brushed herself off wafting her hand at Greg who was nearest and still laughing.

"Oh, I used to be good at this," said Catherine looking at a large dome shaped climbing form. With that she began scaling it with ease. Once at the top Catherine laid down, her limbs dangling through he holes giving her a good view of the area. Warrick, Greg and Nick had once again begun kicking the ball around the bottom of the climbing frame.

"I dare you," hissed Sara now standing next to Grissom. They were underneath a wooden bridge with stairs up once side the then a fire man's pole and a slide.

"Double dare you," encouraged Sara with a wicked grin.

"Okay," replied Grissom trotting of around the stairs and climbing them with some trouble as the spacing was for people with much shorter legs than he had. While Grissom did this Sara hung off a monkey bar running parallel to it. She had to lift her legs up to hang as standing her arms were a good way above the bars.

"Go on then," smiled Sara as Grissom crossed the bridge wobbling as he did. Once at the other side he wrapped his arms around the pole and jumped. He was only about two meters, at most, of the ground and barely slid before he hit the floor but the sight of a middle aged man clinging into a bright red pole for dear life made Sara burst into hysterics curling up in a ball on the floor.

"Sara, come on the seesaw," Shouted Greg sitting on one side as the other stuck into the air. Standing in the middle was Nick in a surfer-like pose wobbling his arms around for balance. Normally standing there would have been simple but with his current level of intoxication it was a wonder he could stand at all. 

"You missed it," laughed Sara coming over while trying to regain normal breathing.

"Come on I want to surf," moaned Nick. It was lucky Sara was tall and could easily mount the seesaw now one end was in the air. Sara now dangled in the air bits of bark falling off her bare feet, without the weight to propel Warrick up, all she could do was dangle. However with a bit of effort on warrick's part Sara went plummeting towards the floor as Warrick went up in the air his feet only inches from the ground. All the time this was going on Nick stood in the middle balancing, barely. His arms flailed wildly as he fought to keep vertical. On the third time Sara shot into the air Nick lost his balance descending head first into the bark.

"Whoa yeah, nice one Nicky," bellowed Warrick clapping and laughing.

"Alright," said Nick getting up and wiping his hands before shoving Warrick off the seesaw and proceeding to laugh at him.

"You're dead man," warned Warrick as Nick set off at a run away from him. Sara, not wanting to be left out dismounted the seesaw and gave chase behind Warrick as they zigzagged across the park towards the climbing frame that Catherine was sprawled across.

"Race you," said Nick grinning standing at the side of the large purple dome.

"You're on." With that, the two men began haphazardly climbing the structure limbs flying in all directions. With their current lack of co-ordination they were making it look extremely difficult, swinging out backwards as they gripped on. At one point Nick looked like he was sitting on it, legs through two rectangles dangling inside, arms resting on the two bars above hanging on. Sara, upon reaching the climbing frame last, bent down and crawled through on of the larger rectangular holes at the bottom, now stood underneath it she had a perfect view of Catherine who was face down sticking her tongue out at her and waving her arms a foot above Sara's head. Sara deciding to be different then, began the even harder task of climbing from the inside, meaning she would be hanging on due to the curvature of the dome. She got two rectangles up catching up with Nick who was next to her having got his legs through but was having difficulty holding on while he pulled them back through.

"Nick," shouted Sara as his foot connected with her fingers.

"Hi," smiled Nick not realising what he was doing he put his full weight on her fingers and preceded to climb. Warrick was already at the top next to Catherine and was circling the outside humming he theme tune to Spiderman.

"Nick!" shouted Sara again climbing higher so she was dangling, her hair falling away from her face, her back arched round.

"Hello," grinned Catherine, Sara's face now directly below hers as Sara clung onto the much smaller rectangles at the top, only just large enough for Catherine's legs to fit through. With an evil grin Catherine began prodding Sara.

"HEY?" shouted Sara trying to swat at Catherine with one hand but lost her grip completely and fell to the floor with a thud.

"Catherine," shouted Sara throwing a hand full of bark at the blonde who, not so much climbed down, but fell elegantly. Warrick and Nick followed Catherine down as Grissom and Greg arrived talking at a hundred miles an hour about an anthill. With that the men of the group disappeared to find the insects.

"Want to go on the swings?" asked Catherine shoving Sara so forcefully in the shoulder she nearly fell over again.

"Yeah," smiled Sara. Catherine ran over jumping on a swing and nearly coming straight of the other side, she had mounted it with such enthusiasm.

"Push me," she demanded swinging her legs. Sara did as she was told virtually getting kicked by Catherine's madly swinging legs. After a few minutes Sara stopped, deciding it was her turn.

"My turn," said Sara getting on the swing next to Catherine in very un-lady like way, grabbing the chains and pulling herself up so her legs swung over.

"Fine," muttered Catherine pushing Sara. After a few seconds the men returned, Greg nursing his hand where several ants had bitten him.

"I told you they would bite," said Grissom a slightly smug look on his face. "I'm a ento….emto….I'm bug man."

Catherine had lost concentration on pushing Sara and moved not noticing the swing coming at her until it was almost to late. Luckily for her she grabbed the chain, unfortunately Sara wasn't holding on and face planted onto the floor. Catherine, now holding onto a moving object for support lost her balance and fell on top off Sara.

"Ow," came Sara's muffled cry. Catherine having sobered up slightly from the shock was helped up by Warrick.

"You okay?" asked Catherine concerned. Sara stood up her hand cupped over her nose blood running from it.

"No," was Sara's response.

"Oh god," Catherine forced Sara's head forwards. "Okay home," said Catherine as Warrick took Sara by the shoulder and began walking her.

"Pinch it," instructed Catherine watching the bright red flow run over Sara's lips and cover her hand.

"Griss what are you doing?" asked Warrick as he tried to shove him out the way to look at Sara.

"Getting a sample, waste not, want not."

**TBC ………………………………………….**


	6. Pardon

**Present**

"Waste not, want not?" asked Sara looking angrily at Grissom. Grissom's look was a mixture of pride and embarrassment and when his eyes met with Sara's he felt his ears burn red. Once Sara's eyes locked with Grissom's her anger faltered and her fixed facial resolve melted into a tiny upturn of her lips that only she could pull off.

"I was making sure you were okay as well," added Grissom.

"More like making sure she didn't waste all the blood, dripping it on the floor," interrupted Catherine breaking the moment between the two geeks.

"Well, at least it explains the blood," said Sara looking away from Grissom.

"Did you get any blood?" asked Greg accompanied by a snort of laughter from the senior female blonde CSI. With a lightning flash response Sara was up from the sofa and her glass of water was poured straight over Catherine's head, leaving the blonde stunned with water dripping down her face.

"SIDLE!" shouted Catherine wiping her face.

"Girl fight," shouted Greg with a bit too much enthusiasm that ended just as quickly when Catherine threw her glass of water at him.

"Children," warned Nick holding his hands in the air. "Now that we are finished playing how did we get here?"

**Last night-outside Catherine's house**

"Are you still bleeding?" asked Catherine as Sara gingerly touched her face.

"No," replied Sara slightly muffled from the swelling and the fact she had dried blood caked around her face and hands.

"What about Lindsey?" asked Warrick as Nick stood playing with Catherine's letterbox: opening and closing the lid.

"She's at her friends," replied Catherine.

"Why aren't we inside?" asked Greg as the group stood gathered on the driveway.

"Oh! Key," smiled Catherine rummaging through her bag that had somehow managed to spend the entire night in at least a four-meter radius of her. "Got it," smiled Catherine pleasingly holding up the object.

"Open it," demanded Grissom who had been quiet since they left the park.

"You know, I think I'm sobering up," said Catherine as she had three attempts at getting the key in the lock. "My heads hurting; it's okay though, I have more beer," she announced swinging the front door open.

"Beer," smiled Greg pushing the group through the front door into the darkness of the house and falling flat on his face as he shuffled his feet into the doorstep.

"Greg don't sleep there," complained Catherine in a mothering tone as she and Warrick ushered Sara into the kitchen. If anyone was sober enough to make any observations they might have noticed that Warrick had an extremely good idea of were everything was kept; as demonstrated when he opened a cupboard and retrieved a washcloth, which he handed to Catherine. Luckily for them Grissom was busy checking Sara's nose wasn't broken by prodding haphazardly at her face receiving a loud squeal when he missed and poked her in the eye. At present Nick was dragging Greg along the floor by his arm in danger of pulling the appendage from its socket.

"Sara sit," instructed Catherine with the tone people used when commanding canines.

"I'm okay," said Sara as Warrick firmly pushed on her shoulders so she was forced to sit while Catherine began prodding at her face with a wet cloth.

"That's cold," said Sara slapping Catherine's hand.

"Hey," with that Catherine slapped Sara's arm and in seconds it had turned into a childish slapping match as the two hit each other's arms leaving pronounced red patches.

"I'm going in," announced Nick suddenly from where he was standing watching. Before Warrick had time to do anything Nick had taken his top off and moved towards the fighting females waving his arms and whistling like a referee.

"Ladies," said Nick grabbing Sara around the middle and lifting her off the floor making her a much easier target for Catherine to whip with the wet cloth.

"Hey that's me!" shouted Nick as the material whipped his side.

"Alright," Warrick came in grabbing Catherine's waist and pulled her away. "Time out."

"Aren't you going to take your top off?" whispered Catherine to Warrick as he and Nick let go.

"I was enjoying that," smiled Greg getting kicked by Sara and Catherine as he did.

"Not nice," grinned Sara waving a finger at Grissom rather than Greg. "Where'd you go?" she slurred slightly spinning on her heels.

"Okay, I think we should lie down," said Grissom grabbing Sara's flailing arms before she did anyone any damage.

"Spare room's down the hall and don't throw up on anything," shouted Catherine waving her arm in the general direction completely missing the fact that Grissom had just said that he and Sara should lie down.

"You know what? I don't have more beer," said Catherine sounding like someone had just told her Santa wasn't real.

"Maybe you should lie down too," suggested Greg wandering off to explore Catherine's house.

Somehow Grissom and Sara had found the spare room and Sara was now lying fully dressed under the covers hugging them like her life depended on it.

"Move over," muttered Grissom shoving the pile of duvets that Catherine seemed to have out over Sara who looked incapable of moving.

"Their down there…the hall," said Sara half heartedly lifting her arm up.

"Too late," said Grissom as he pulled the pile of duvets over him. "I can't get up anymore, the rooms running away," he finished as Sara shoved a blanket over his face drunkenly laughing to herself.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" asked Nick in an uncharacteristically whiney voice.

"The floor?" replied Catherine laying down on the sofa and flicking the TV on.

"The floor?" repeated Nick.

"You're not going in my room and you're not going in Lindsey's. The sofa's mine," she added as Nick slumped down to the floor his arms folded across his chest.

"I can't sleep with my clothes on," announced Nick as he lied on Catherine's rug. With that he pulled the rug over himself them bits of clothing came flying out from underneath. Catherine had now lost the will to do anything as clothes were scatted across her floor so she simply rolled over so she couldn't see them and began to drift into a drunken sleep. She was just drifting off when the sofa suddenly became a lot comfier and warmer.

"That better not be you Nick," mumbled Catherine as the other person's body heat began to warm her.

"It's not," came the familiar voice of Warrick Brown.

"Good, "replied Catherine allowing herself to succumb to sleep.

Greg had now become bored of wandering round Catherine's house looking at every shiny object he could find and went in search of somewhere to sleep. Going into the spare room he saw Sara's head and arm poking out from a mountain of blankets, sheets and duvets. There was still a good bit of room left on the king sized bed so Greg laid down next to her pulling a blanket from Sara getting some sort of muffled response.

"You need tucking in," smiled Greg pulling the top blanket away from her and over himself completely unaware as he turned away of the man sleeping under the blanket on the other side of Sara.

Present 

Four pairs of eyes were now fixed on Sara and Grissom who were looking like they wanted to melt into the ground.

"You've got some explaining to do," said Catherine with a hint of a smile.

"Us?" asked Sara suddenly eyeing up Catherine and Warrick.

"Fine. Warrick and I have been dating for a couple of months," answered Catherine as Nick punched Warrick in the arm for not telling him. "How long have you and Grissom?" The replies came simultaneously.

"Two years."

"Nine years." Both Grissom and Sara turned to look at each other.

"You need to get your stories straight," said Catherine with a smile.

"How about breakfast? I'll buy," suggested Greg suddenly as muttering broke out between Sara and Grissom followed by Sara bursting into laughter.

"Good idea," said Catherine getting up as Sara began repeating nine years at Grissom.

Grissom and Sara could still be heard arguing as they left the house.

"Have you two decided yet?" shouted Nick.

"We've been together two years married four months," replied Grissom as Catherine walked straight into her mailbox causing a pile up of CSI's behind her.

THE END 

**Thank you to all who reviewed and thanks to Robyn**


End file.
